The Legend of Zelda: The gap of love
by Moonlightsky31
Summary: Takes place right after Twilight Princess, and right before Wind Waker. Midna has broken their only connection, leaving Link with Ilia waiting for him and Midna being betrothed, but there is a land in between waiting for them with new adventures. R&R!


The Legend of Zelda: The gap of love

Chapter 1: returning home

"Link… I… see you later." The voice said, as a tear headed towards the mirror of twilight. She looked deep into the young man's heart through his eyes, as she turned around to leave before she tried to stop herself.  
He felt her words in his heart, hoping to see her as soon as he could, as soon as it was safe to travel between the worlds. He would make it work, he would find a way.   
He watched her disappear into the portal, as he heard a crack come from his left side. He looked over towards the mirror, as it shattered into a million different pieces. He turned to the portal, trying to walk over, but it felt as though his feet were glued to the floor. He reached out his hand as to almost grab the woman, as the portal then finally closed up.

Staring at the blank slab of stone in front of him, Link sunk down to the floor in complete shock. He wasn't sure exactly to react, or if that actually just happened before him, as the master sword found it's way out of Link's hand and chiming on the surface.  
Midna was gone.  
Midna, the girl who gave him such a hard time when they first started out, using him for his bravery and skill for her own benefit, but eventually opened up to Link and showed her the truth, and her true heart shone through. Midna, she was the girl who adventured all across the land with him, temple to temple, and helping him whenever he needed a hand.  
Midna…   
The girl… who throughout this whole ordeal had also stole his heart.   
He had the last image he just saw of her sewn into his mind, her orange hair and her blue skin in that beautiful black cape that covered the skirt and top she had on. Her headpiece was so beautiful, her eyes fierce and strong, the red gleaming at him. _"I… see you later." _Her words chimed in his ears, repeating the same phrase over… the last thing he was going to hear her say.  
He looked away from the stone slab, wind blowing through his hair as sand tickled his face. He felt a hand touch his shoulder, although he didn't move an inch or react at all. He didn't know how to feel, should he cry? Maybe he should be angry with her for leaving him in this world, destined without her for the rest of his life. Maybe, he should be relieved that she's back in her world where she belongs to maybe try to find real happiness. Either way, he knew one feeling he felt, and that was hurt.  
"Are you ok?"  
He just sat there, not moving, not saying anything.  
"She had to return to her world, Link." Zelda said calmly. He looked up at the blue eyed, blonde haired princess who was so noble in all her acts, and for everything she had done for them on their journey. "If she would have stayed here with you, she would have been abandoning her people more than she already had."  
Link didn't want to listen to Zelda.  
"That would be like me abandoning my throne to go live in the Twilight."  
He didn't care. He was never a selfish person, but at this moment, he just wanted to do what he wanted. He didn't care about what happened to Hyrule now, he just wanted to go find a way to get to Midna.  
"Link, are you listening to me?" She tried to turn him towards her, but he shook her arm off of him. She knew that he had feelings for Midna, it was obvious the way he ran towards hope of seeing her after he thought he lost her last.  
"A princess, Link, has been placed there from the goddesses above to rule under the royal family." Zelda began. "We weren't appointed there by our people, it's our divine right to do what's right for the citizens of the land that we rule. We may live a life of glamour with beautiful meals, clothes, castles, and everything that any young girl wishes she had, but there are downsides, like giving up our own happiness if it means the best for our people. They depend on our decisions, and that…" she turned away from him, looking at the desert below her. "… is what Midna had to do."  
Thinking about what she had to go through every day for her people, she never puts her own happiness first. Although she wished to marry someone she fell in love with and live a normal life, she knew that marriage was just to keep the royal family and keep leaders moving throughout Hyrule. She was already betrothed at birth to a man from another kingdom, an honorable man who knew right and was a great leader, but that doesn't mean she's going to fall in love with him.  
Zelda began to walk away from the hero, let him take everything in, and try to mend some of his broken heart. "If you need help, you can always come to the castle to find me."  
He turned around to face her, knowing that she had only spoke kind words to him, and she had vanished.  
Shaking his head, he looked back at the stone slab which a portal had once been. A silver tear let loose from his eye, as it hit the floor below him, instantly being soaked up by the sand, when he took the master sword back in his hand, rising to his feet. "Midna… don't forget me and our adventures." He nodded, as he then began to walk away from that burst of reality and onto the future.

Re-materializing, the young princess Midna looked at the kingdom she had abandoned for so long. It had been almost two months that she had been with Link on his adventures to save the two worlds from evil that corrupted it. She felt so ashamed that she left all her people without so much as a final word, but she was too scared to show herself in the form that Zant had put her in, as a mere imp. What would her people have said? They would have panicked from the power of Zant… not that Zant just taking over was a better option either. Sighing, she started making her way back into the castle, as the people of the twilight looked at her in astonishment. Paying no attention to them, her mind was filled with thoughts of what was to come now that she was back in this world. It would go back to what she was supposed to do.  
Become Queen.  
She was a horrible princess, she wasn't delicate or graceful, she certainly wasn't the most polite person out there, in fact, she was the opposite of what a princess should be. Now, they expect her to become queen after her father passed on. Why did she have to be the first born? She has two other sisters that are much more suitable to be queen of the twilight  
Approaching the throne room, she entered to hear what her father had to say. After Zant was killed, he was returned to his normal self again. He was a tall man with yellow eyes that glowed blue, a very toned body that had the healthiest shade of blue for a twilight, and grey hair that sat proudly on his head underneath the black crown with blue jewels. "My first born daughter." He said proudly. He got off of the thrown and walked over to her. "You are back to normal and in one piece I see."  
She nodded, as he pulled her close to him, giving her a warm, welcoming hug back home. "I'm glad you're home Mia."  
He pulled away, holding onto her shoulders looking at his beautiful daughter. She sighed softly, ashamed to look into the eyes of her father. "I'm glad to be home, Papa."  
Concerned, he touched the chin of the lovely woman before him. "What's wrong Mia?"  
He motioned her to look up at him by softly lifting his fingers under her chin. Mia was his nick name for her, and it was so comforting to her at times. Her red eyes gazed right into his worried look. "Father, I abandoned our people in their time of need. How am I going to be a great queen?"  
A soft sigh came out of his mouth, as he put his arm around her, walking her towards a balcony outside the throne room. "Mia, you didn't abandon us. You left in search of help, there was nothing you could do in the state that Zant had put you in. You were in a new body, and if you had stayed here, you would have died for sure."  
She nodded her head, not buying anything he had been saying. "Being a queen means thinking about your people before yourself, right?" She nodded her head again. "…And I know you gave up a lot coming back to this world, the hero who helped you on your quest to save our lives. Mia, you saved us all, you're just as much of a hero as he is. You didn't just save us, you saved them, if you hadn't worked together, this land wouldn't be standing as it is. I am proud to know that you will be taking over the throne when I pass on to the next world."  
What he didn't know, was she was trying to leave even before the land of twilight had been put in danger. She was terrified of this power, and wanted nothing to do with it. She just wanted to live normal life outside of the royalty and the riches. She felt she was in a crowded room and she was screaming at the top of her lungs, and nobody responded.  
"I know you're scared." He responded to the silence. "but not only will you have your sisters besides you, you will have someone else."  
Confused, she turned around to face her father. "Someone else?"  
He turned towards the throne room, and nodded his head, as one of his assistants walked away.  
"Papa, what are you talking about?" She said nervously.  
Suddenly, a figure began to approach the two. He was a Twilight man, a soldier from the looks of it. He stood tall and courageously, with his blue hair tied back in a ponytail, bangs in his green eyes, which pierced through the hair, glowing in the twilight of this realm. He was a handsome man, the most handsome beings she's seen in this realm of darkness. He had a sheath on his back with a sword in it, wearing a black tunic with a black cape around it with light blue designs racing on it, the inside of the cape being blue as well. He walked proud, as he gazed his fierce eyes on the princess that had stood before him, reaching the couple that stood there.  
Getting on one knee, he bowed before the princess, holding her hand in his. "It's nice to meet you, Princess Midna." He kissed the hand softly, and then stood up. His voice was deep, empowering, she felt it in her body when he spoke.  
"I'd hate to be rude." She sarcastically stated as she took her hand back with a little smirk on her face. "But I can't say I've ever heard of you."  
He nodded his head. "Excuse my manors, I am Meishu. I am your father's head militia man, whenever there's a threat happening, he comes to me."  
"He is also your betrothed." The king spoke happily. After you two get to know each other a little bit, we will hold a wedding for the whole kingdom to watch, we'll call it a celebration of the new leadership that will be heading our way."  
He laughed in excitement, as Meishu joined him.  
Midna just stood there in complete shock. She wasn't sure exactly how to react, or if that actually just happened before her, as a tear ran from her eyes, finding it's way to the floor.  
"Look, tears of joy! I knew you'd be pleased with this choice Midna." He motioned over to Meishu, putting his arm around his shoulder. "Lets walk inside, leave her alone to think about everything that just hit her."  
Meishu walked over to Midna, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?"  
She couldn't say a word. She was so, enraged at her father for putting her in this position. It's not like she was going to be able to find her own husband, but it's the point of the matter. The only man she wanted was…  
… was impossible to be with. She knew deep in her heart she was deeply in love with Link, everything he did made her melt. Whenever he smiled at her, and her heart skipped a beat, or when those big blue eyes looked into her, she couldn't help but smile knowing that he cared for her. He could see every emotion she felt when he looked at her. There was no way she could have asked him to give up everything in that life to come to the twilight and live with her. He was a hero, and he had all his friends back in Ordon, the reason he went on the journey in the first place, including to save Colin and… Ilia.  
She felt a rush of jealousy hit her, knowing that Ilia had feelings for him and the pain that was in his eyes when she couldn't remember all those times that they had shared together. She never saw Link so upset as when he found out that Ilia couldn't remember him or anything. She thought about that for many nights, and if he had to pick, who would he pick? Would it be the girl that's perfectly convenient or the one that is… a world away from his.  
A world that is now impossible to reach now that she shattered the only possible way… but she knew it was what she had to do. She would be too tempted to leave the throne and she knows she has to be a good queen, and knowing there was an easy way to go see link, she'd try to see him whenever she could.  
She did the right thing. It broke her heart to do it, but she did the right thing.  
She looked to the man that she was to marry, and sent him a confused glance. She knew that it wasn't fair to just disregard this man without even a chance, so she nodded her head slowly, and tried to smile. He smiled back, as the king took his shoulder again, and started walking back into the palace. "This calls for a drink! KABOKU! Bring us some sake!"  
Shaking her head, learning over the balcony to gaze at where a portal had once been. A silver tear let loose from her eye, as it hit the floor below her, creating a small puddle on the castle floor. She let out a deep sigh, standing up straight. "Link… don't forget me and our adventures." She nodded, as he then began to walk away from that sudden burst of reality, and onto the future.

Holding the reins tight, he kept control of Epona as they finally reached Ordon, the place that he calls home. This place was so familiar to him, but the memory of Midna now infested his mind just going through here as they went through two temples in the forest that was the other way, but all he wanted to do was get to his house and have some peace and quiet.  
He crossed over the bridge, as he felt the charm that Ilia made for him hit his chest every time Epona made a new step. Scooping it in the air, he took a good look at it, it was hand crafted so that Link could call Epona anytime he needed her. Such a thoughtful gift by his childhood friend, and the girl that he had been expected to marry when he is ready to wed. Everyone in the village knows that Ilia and Link are destined to be together; ever since the mayor took him into their town and raised him to be the man he is today.  
His mother had died when he was born, and his father was a swordsman who had been wounded in battle badly and passed on when he was still a baby, and although their memories are still floating around Ordan, Link was too young to even remember anything about his parents. So the mayor and Rusl were like fathers to him, always there for him and helped support him in the ways he needed, training him to be a herder so he could make a living for himself. They were the only family he had.  
He's done quite well for himself, being 21 and living on his own, it's a good thing.   
He stopped, seeing a figure up ahead. He reached back to touch the hilt of his sword, incase it was an enemy approaching. He rode a little bit closer, seeing it was a blonde girl, around the age of 20 wearing a white shirt and black pants, leather shoes attached to her foot. He green eyes pierced through to him, and he knew it was safe. He jumped off Epona, and started walking towards Ilia, as the young girl jumped off the rock that she was standing on, running towards him.  
Losing his balance, he caught Ilia who jumped on him, grasping to him strongly, as he finally planted both feet on the ground firmly. He wrapped his arms around her, happy to see that her and the children got back to Ordon alright from Kakariko village. He let her down to the ground, her hands on his arms, his hands on her waist, as her grip on him tightened.  
"I'm so glad you're home." She said happily. "We've all been expecting you… I've been expecting you." She jumped into another embrace, as he smiled; the smell of hay still lingered on her throughout this time. "Are you hurt?"  
He shook his head. "I'm ok Ilia, how about you? How are you feeling?"  
She released the embrace once more, his arms moving to his side as they talked in a regular position. "I feel perfectly fine, my memory's fully back, as well as my best friend is fully back as well." She giggled.  
'Not fully back,' was all he could think to himself. A part of him had in fact been missing. A part of his shadow that couldn't be filled by anyone else other then the girl he had fallen in love with. But still, he smiled at her, and reached for her hand.  
"I'm glad to see you're alright Ilia." He softly spoke, as he grabbed the reins of Epona as well with the other hand, as they started walking back to the town.  
"We're just as glad to see you alright; you've done so much for everyone. Telma came by to help bring us back to Ordon, and she told me of all the quests you've gone on with Rusl and their friends. Link, that stuff was pretty dangerous."  
She had a look of concern on her face. "Ilia…"  
"What if something would have happened to you? I don't know what I would have done Link. You're everything to me."  
He smiled, turning to her. "I promised you that I'd be careful, didn't I?" She nodded her head slowly. "I'm here right now, isn't that what's important?" She nodded her head again, holding his hand tighter.  
She was so deeply in love with Link, the mere thought of something happening to him made her upset. She smiled, as he squeezed her hand a little bit as they continued to walk through the path to the town at a nice slow speed.  
"Link… you know I care a lot about you, right?"  
He smiled and nodded his head. "I know. I care a lot about you too."  
"But I mean… I REALLY care a lot about you. Link…" She paused, and stopped walking, as he let go of Epona's reins, looking directly at her. She took his other hand, and took a deep breath. "Link… I love you."

Author's note- Ok, so I just played twilight princess for the 2nd time, the first time, I thought Link and Ilia were like, destined and didn't even think of Midna, but now, midna is definitely a possibility... I'm not sure which way this story is going to turn, but i'm hoping to make this into a story that connects the end of twilight princess with wind waker. I do not own Twilight princess, it's characters, or it's story, I only own the characters and the parts of the story that I am creating based off of the nintendo game. Give me some sweet reviews, i'd love to hear what you think :-) I have the basic storyline outlined in my head, but hey, if you have any feed back i'd love to hear it!


End file.
